The Ask Howlingtale Show!
by Comycat1987
Summary: One day, strange mysterious person tells the Howlingtale cast that they must answer the questions of their readers! Confused, they decide to do a show (mostly by Mettaton's request) about it! Follow Howlingtale Sans and Frisk as they try to appease the readers questions! (Howlingtale is an AU, this is an Ask Fanfiction.)
1. Chapter 1

**Minor character spoilers for Howlingtale. Designs explained because not all y'all came over from Howlingtale!**

 **It is highly recommended you go over and read that, before coming here. You can stay here without reading it if you want, it doesn't matter.**

* * *

"Hey, I think we're on!" Alphys- a little yellow lizard with purple rimed glasses, a cat pin and a strip of gray fur going from the tip of her eyebrow down to her nose- said.

"Nyeh?!" Papyrus jumped. He wore a red fur scarf, with double spiked shoulder pads and armor lined with fur.

Sans groaned and walked out in front of the camera.

Frisk followed nervously behind.

She and Sans were the same height. She and Sans were very similar in the fact they had sharp, canine teeth and an animalistic trot. Frisk had bright green eyes, a torn lavender scarf and a purple and magenta sweater. She also had a wolf's tail and a wolf's ears, traits she had abstained upon falling into the underground.

Sans had a black jacket with blue lines going down the arms, circular Moon symbols on the elbows. The coat was lined with fur. The shirt underneath sported a wolf pattern.

Frisk looked back and forth nervously.

"Oh, come on darling! Don't make me come up there!" Mettaton called from behind. He was a… rather odd looking robot, with the ears and tail of a leopard. Looks like Alphys's cat obsession wasn't limited to her lab.

"heya. Welcome to Ask Howlingtale. Now, we were asked to do this by some weird force in the sky to celebrate some milestone for somethin'." Sans said.

Frisk looked over at him.

"We don't have a sky down here."

Sans nudged her with his elbow.

"Shaddup. Anyways, this is the opening uh… video? _Tibia_ honest this is kinda stupid, but whatever."

"SAAANS!" Papyrus yelled.

Sans let out a chuckle.

"So, uh, if you've got any questions for us, be sure to… review? That's what mysterious person said to do."

"Wait, punks! Shouldn't we introduce ourselves in case they need to know anything?! How are they supposed to know us?!" Undyne had her hands on her hips. She wore a blue shirt with a sun on it, as well as fur lined boots. Her hair was up in a lose ponytail held by a gold band.

"Good idea, Undyne." Toriel nodded. Silver rings were tightly tucked around her long, silky ear fur. Her dress was long and purple, and ended in a section of many little threads similar to that of a fancy pillow.

"Ok. Why doesn't Snap pea go first?" Sans motioned to Frisk with a grin.

Frisk whined and shot him a begging look, bit it didn't work. Frisk sighed and stepped forward.

"W-wait, here, I can put up a bio for everyone on the screen. Hold on a sec…" Alphys waved her hand from behind the camera.

There was a loud beep, and information flooded the screen.

 _Frisk_

 _Female_

 _Human_

 _Shy, sarcastic, easily frightened but fiercely loyal. Hides behind Sans a lot._

 _Likes sugar, coffee, history and books._

 _Dislikes possums, spice and kazoos_

 _Moon-blood, strongly affected by the magic flooding the underground. Shows Wolf-like traits._

Sans stepped forward.

 _Sans_

 _Male_

 _Monster-skeleton_

 _Mysterious, analytic, laid back, lazy, likes to joke. Can never hide anything from him_

 _Likes puns, ketchup, wolves_

 _Dislikes seafood, labs, cats and people finding his secrets_

 _Moon-blood, strongly affected by the magic flooding the underground. Shows Wolf-like traits._

"Ooh, my turn! Papyrus cheered.

 _Papyrus_

 _Male_

 _Monster-skeleton_

 _Flamboyant, energetic, positive, kind_

 _Likes puzzles, royal guard and friends_

 _Undyne_

 _Female_

 _Fish monster_

 _Passionate(very), violent (very), fun loving_

 _Likes death, murdering shopping ingredients and pianos. Also likes Alphys_

 _Alphys_

 _Female_

 _Lizard monster_

 _Shy, nerdy, weeabo. Cat lady_

 _Likes anime, hentai, manga, cats and Undyne_

 _Lead producer of synthetic fur in the underground._

 _Toriel_

 _Female_

 _Boss monster_

 _Gentle, motherly, kind_

 _Likes baking, reading, and teaching_

 _Ex-queen of the underground, shunned._

 _Mettaton_

 _Male?_

 _Robot_

 _Sexy, hot, legs (what?)_

 _Likes legs (and cats)_

 _Oh yes_

 _Rocky_

 _Male_

 _Royal guard dog- Tibetan Mastiff_

 _Soft spoken, warm, cinnamon doge_

 _Likes dog treats, dog movies and girls (of any species)_

 _Doesn't exist in other universes, specific to this AU (what's that?)_

 _Asgore (not currently here)_

 _Male_

 _Boss monster_

 _Kind, fatherly_

 _Likes gardening, parenting and talking_

 _Ran from the kingdom after being knocked from throne by new king_

 _King ?_

 _Male_

 _?_

 _Dogamy_

 _Male_

 _Dog_

 _Passionate, revenge driven_

 _Likes axes, shadows and sitting alone in Waterfall_

 _Misses his late-wife_

"Welp, that's all the time we have, folks!" Mettaton jumped on stage.

"Wait, we were on for, like, two minutes!" Undyne yelled.

"This is just the intro! We need our lovely viewers to help us make content! That is the point of this show, after all!" Mettaton explained.

"That SUCKS!"

Frisk and Sans both exchanged looks of relief.

Mettaton waved at the camera.

"Until next time, my darlings!"

* * *

 **So, I had the completely original and never used before idea to make my Ask fanfic into a show thing. Yeah. I had no ideas XD when I get around to doing the deviant art version it will be very different, featuring only Sans and Frisk. Here Sans and Frisk are preferred, being the main characters (yup, Sans is considered a main. The story focuses a lot more around him than you realize, and although it's Frisk oriented it also tells a story about Sans himself, and I love how it does that.)**

 **So, ask your questions in a review! Please try to avoid spoiler topics (like, "who's the king?" That is purposely left vague)**

 **Also, these are not direct questions about the story or the author. You can just ask those on Howlingtale. This Fanfiction needs you to provide questions to the characters.**

 **And you can go for funny, just curious or, depending on your question, get into dark topics. If you predict correctly in HT, you can okay around a lot with those with Sans.**

 **Also, you can NOT ask Chara, Gaster or King? Questions. You MAY ask others not in this chapter bio section, such as Flowey. Be warned this will lead to some… interesting events.**

 **I hope this will be a fun adventure for us all! As one final really big note, I ask you press word of this AU around. Draw Fanart, fan comics, fanfic (of a fanfic?!) whatever. Feel free to do any of that, as long as you credit me for the AU. After that help yourself. If you need any information on any of that for some reason that is not yet in the story just PM me! We need as many people as we can to keep this Ask Howlingtale alive.**

 **Thank you all for reading! Also, next chapter will have the reviews on the bottom (I do a thing where I put all reviews for the previous chapter in the bottom and reply to them.)**

 **Take care of yourselves, and I'll see you all next time!**

 **From the wolf in the mountains,**

 **Comycat~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Welcome back to ask Howlingtale, where, we… um, answer… questions…" Frisk opened.

"Due to a massive number of questions we will only be able to get to a number of them this chapter. Thus, we will split them by Characters. Stuff for us," Sans pointed to himself and Frisk. Frisk's ears flattened. "Will be done this chapter, as well as stuff for… Rocky." Sans glared at the dog in the background, who shot him an inquiring look.

"Next chapter stuff for everyone else will be answered." Sans finished up with.

"Here they are." Alphys said from behind the camera. She tossed up a small box, but the toss was too short and it landed in front of Sans's slippered feet.

"Oh, I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't mean t-to miss…" Alphys stuttered.

Frisk winked at her.

"I do it too. That's why the throwing and catching should be left to the men."

"Sexist." Sans poked Frisk with his elbow and opened the box.

"Alright, first… sheet. From someone called ILuvfanfic."

"Oh, I love fanfic too!" Alphys chimed from behind the camera.

" _Anyway, Sans, Some people want you to look at your fanart, friskys fanart, your ship fanart, or to look at your "wives" on undernet. Some people make fake op characters with drawings of you kissing them. How do you react to these vapid 12-year olds?"_

"…Fanart? People draw me? You guys need a life." Sans said.

Suddenly, computer.

Frisk jumped, her tail doing the floof.

"What the hell, where'd that come from!?"

"I don't care. Alrighty, let's go." Sans sat down In front of the computer.

It was opened on google.

"Let's look up Frisky's Fanart first."

"Take safe search off darling!" Mettaton called.

"It is off." Sans replied.

Frisk started sweating.

"Shouldn't it be… on?"

"Naw."

Sans opened up google images.

It wasn't so bad…

"You're missing your ears and tail and stuff, and you look… almost… genderless. And do you not have eyes?" Sans snickered.

Frisk blinked.

"Weird. I am obviously female, as you like to point out."

Sans chuckled.

Then he scrolled past something… interesting.

He clicked on it.

Frisk's eyes widened.

"Oh… is that…a… flower… putting his vines…" Sans burst out into laughter.

Frisk's face paled.

"…what is this?" She motioned to the computer.

Sans, still laughing, clicked on the next image in the recommended.

Sans's own eyes widened.

"Oh, bwebs."

"Yes, boobs." Frisk grunted, her face going red.

"That's actually pretty hot."

"SANS, WHAT THE HELL?!" Frisk yelled, smacking him over the head.

"Hehehe, hey, I can't help it!"

Alphys was snorting behind the camera.

Frisk turned away, face red.

"Oh, and this one! And thi-…. Is that me?"

Frisk turned to the computer.

"…yup."

"And are you-"

"Yes."

"… this is so very violating and scary but it's turning me on at the same time."

"ALRIGHT." Frisk forcefully shoved Sans from the chair. "NO MORE INTERNET FOR YOU!"

Frisk closed the tab and looked up "Sans Fanart."

"Hey, I'm not so bad either. Though my teeth are sharper. And hey, cool jacket!"

Frisk, scowling, added "rule 34" to the search.

"…puppo, what are you-"

Frisk clicked on the first picture.

Sans was doing… some NSFW things with Papyrus.

She could feel Sans's security dropping faster than a fat Mexican over a wall.

"…"

"Have anything to say, Sans?"

"… I need to bleach myself now. This is just… we're skeletons. We're brothers. WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Frisk laughed.

"Karma. Anyways, what's next?"

"Well, people have asked for us to search up cutie the kitten, so let's do that."

Frisk entered the search.

What came up was truly a nightmare.

As Frisk scrolled through everything, her fur got progressively more raised.

Sans just blinked.

"Uh, people are obsessed with me. That's odd… I don't like cats. Actually, hate them. So… fuck off? Besides, I like someone anyways."

Frisk turned to him.

"Who?"

"Not telling you."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Sans."

"No."

"Ok guys, before you kill each other, next question!" Undyne ordered.

Frisk and Sans exchanged a look before going back to the box.

 _iluvfanfic:Frisky frisk frisk, guess what? *whispers* Sans is jealous of you cuz he wants a fleshy body too! So, some people here have contributed to making a One-day body for sans to wear! if he does, he will win 4 buckets full of ketchup, a jacket freshener, and.. *drumroll* A MATCHING SOCK! will sans be up to the challenge, or will he be a lazy a** coward and not understand the "JOYS" of having a body? *menacing giggle* will you consent to this, Sansy?~"_

Frisk blinked.

Somehow a flesh body showed up out of no where.

She turned to Sans.

"…well?"

"… naw. I don't need flesh. But… I will take the body anyways. I could use it for other purposes." Sans's raised his eyebrows and did a skeletal version of a Lenny face.

Frisk immediately burned the body.

"Sorry, but not only is Sans a coward, but he's also a pervert. Who knows what he would do. Considering he SEEMS TO HAVE AN ODD INTEREST IN INTERCOURSE WITH ANOTHER SPECIES!" Frisk yelled.

Sans shrugged.

"Hey, I don't care what other people think. And I'm not being racist. And like you should talk." Sans winked.

Frisk facepalmed.

"NEXT!"

 _threeisaparty:Haaaay sans, did you know that you are a mere alternate reality, as well as your own universe? You are not even an original version, and everyone ships you with anything that breathes? frisk, do you know that in another universe, you live a pitiful existence with no gender, and a never-ending squint? and lastly, sansy-poo poo, I KnOw WhErE GaStER Is?!_

 _Have a nice day ;3_

Sans stared at the Paper with wide eyes.

"Gaster?" Frisk asked.

Alphys rushed over from behind the camera.

"Oh no, oh no, you s-shouldn't mention G-Gaster, Sans…"

Sans's eye flashed cobalt and the screen went black.

Seconds later…

"I can't believe you broke the window!"

"…"

"We're back!" Alphys called.

The studio was now wrecked.

Frisk stared nervously at the camera and scratched her ear.

"Uh, sorry… Sans had a freak out. Mentioning… that kinda… upsets him?"

Sans looked down.

"Anyways…ummm… that's weird. I never thought about it. But I guess the internet shows the alternative reality thing, huh? Never once in my life have I appreciated my boobs so much besides when I want to hide something or when I'm trying to warm up a chocolate bar."

Sans threw her a look.

"…"

Frisk shrugged.

"It's a girl thing."

"It is!" Undyne called.

"Also, I guess people like ships. With skeletons… weird."

Sans looked at his hands.

"Why am I here, what is my purpose, why must people I never met have to ruin my already ruined life."

Frisk stared at him before chuckling nervously.

"Haha… next?"

 _nubudyknuws:Well then, frisk, I can tell you so many things you can have an existential crisis. SO, Frisk, I want you to buy sans a book. its called "complete human anatomy and medicine". also frisky frisk, do you know that you have a god who controls whatever happens to you? lastly, *Breaks the fourth wall* here is your fanart (reveals a lot of frans sinnin', fasriel, etc)_

Sans pulled the book out.

"oh, I already got it in the mail."

Frisk stared at the camera blankly.

"Umm…I already have an existential crisis. Sans just had one too."

"I've always had one, sweetheart. Hue hue hue, bewbs." Sans was looking in the book.

Frisk frowned at him.

"How many times is the word boobs gonna be said in a chapter!"

"Boobs. Look." Sans showed her the page.

"… Sans… just… no. I don't think that book is to be used for… that. Why are you so into boobs anyways!? You're a skeleton!"

"But they're so cool! I wanna squeeze one!"

Frisk took a step back.

"Stay away. Anyways, Fanart…"

Frisk gazed at the abomination of pictures.

"… why am I shipped with a goat? And why do we look like children? These shall be burned."

Next.

" _janiesa kashayla: Rocky, I heard you were talkin to two Poochy mamas at grillbys! You rock boi! *hands him a box of Doggie bones, to sans's discomfort)_

 _Frisk, I have read the comments section, and you have a lot of dark questions. So remember, these people are your fans, and like everyone says here, the more the character suffers, the better! :D_

 _Sans, people have been calling you a j***, and we love you for that. but don't shelter papyrus too much! he has so much potential, and you are just hindering it by doing that! Don't think that because papyrus may seem "naive" because he is younger, that he isn't as smart as you, because he may be better at hiding things than you."_

Rocky jumped in front of the camera to claim his prize. Sans clearly stepped between him and Frisk, glaring at the dog.

"Gee, thanks! I love these!" Rocky's tail was wagging.

"Also, um… they didn't appreciate me talking to them… but I'll get them to crack one day! One day!" Rocky walked off stage with his doggie treats.

Frisk looked down at the sheet.

"…thanks? I… I have dark questions, but… I don't think suffering is good…" she looked over at Sans.

"They call me a jackass because I am a jackass. This is common knowledge. Look up my name in the dictionary and it will say "jackass". And as for my brother…" Sans's eye turned blue.

"THIS WORLD DOESN'T DESERVE A CINNAMON BUN LIKE PAPYRUS! And I will be talking to him after this."

"Seriously dude, stop sheltering your brother! He's gonna be a virgin forever!" Undyne yelled.

A fish was sent through a window.

"SANS, NOT ANOTHER WINDOW!"

Next.

 _Glitch:Is there dadster?_

Sans is triggered.

Next.

" _Jaydomination: Question: Rocky, what's the longest romantic relationship you've ever had? (My guess is a week.)"_

Rocky looked down.

"Actually, um… I've… never had a romantic relationship. My date with Frisk was my only date."

Sans glared at him.

"Good. Stay away from the human!"

Frisk nudged him.

"Hey, stop, Rocky's real sweet. I'm sure you'll hit the gold mine soon, Rocky!"

Rocky perked up.

"I hope so!"

" _Guest: Right. I have millions of questions, and I am so glad this thing is up. I guess I'll just do a couple questions for now, though. Firstly, Sans, what's your favorite thing that has come from the Surface (Thing, not person!)"_

"… Frisk?"

"Thing, not person." Frisk reminded.

"… Frisk's… tail?"

"Sans, stop."

"But… fine, Pokemon. I like Pokemon."

Frisk's ears pricked.

"Oh, me too!"

" _iluvfanfic3: Sans, you say you hate cats eh? Well what about calibri? you loved that kitty to death, (quite literally *dark chuckle*) and now you say that? what if calibri were alive again, and you could see them? ( idk calibris gender soooo) and would you say that you did not care for cats, if someone killed them again?"_

Sans blinked.

"Uhh… what's Calibri? Isn't that a type font?"

Frisk went to the computer.

"Says here… your cat. In a story called "Skeledad."

(Author intervenes to say go read it. End shameless self plug in)

"Well, did I eat it?"

"No… but it died."

"Good."

"You are really heartless."

"I would only put up with a cat if it was yours or Papyrus's." Sans grinned.

"That's… real reassuring." Frisk rolled her eyes.

Next.

" _destroyerofsouls:sans, if you continue lying and hiding things, You will be left alone, as a lonely soul, with a deteriorating mind. Don't believe me? *tosses phone* search "Dusttale". Unless, you are too scared.:D"_

Sans caught the phone that was thrown from no where.

"Uh... I TOOK IT, AND THREW IT ONE THE GROUND!"

Sans threw phone on the ground.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HANDOUTS!"

Frisk looked back and forth nervously.

"I'M AN ADULT!"

Frisk went to the computer and looked up "Dustale."

"Sans… they're right. You…"

Sans was still singing the memes.

Frisk looked at the camera.

"We'll get him out of it somehow."

" _thethirdwheeler:Wait, frisk what is your nationality? :3 just curious, sans, do skellies inherit traits from their parents, and how do skellies have babies? I mean, its just weird, because you are a skeleton. Human skeletons are pretty much just making sure we dont collapse into mush, so thats useful. do you have a magic dong or something that makes "that" possible?(not really surprising.( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)) how do you eat? WHERE DOES IT GO? *the asker keeps on rambling, saying a million things at once, and the HT cast starts backing away slowly* Frisky-boo, you should give sans a snickers. just in case he wants to kill my kitty for these questions. Rocky, how many girl-fur-ends have you had?"_

Frisk stared at the paper.

"Do we… back away now?"

"From who?"

"I can't back a-away, I need the c-camera…"

"Nevermind. Anyways… I'm… American? I'm ashamed to be. But I am."

Sans chuckled.

"I'd say you're a wolf. That's a nationality now. Yes, skeletons inherit stuff from their… parents. But the way we work, there can only be male skeletons. We're a combination of Monster+human. However, since we can only have male members we can only keep the species up by having babies with another human. But since we've been locked away, we can't reproduce and therefore Paps and I are the only skeletons left. And yes, I have a magic dong."

Frisk burst out laughing.

"M-m-magic d-d-dong…" Frisk couldn't stop laughing.

Sans stared at her.

"Well… it glows too. Glowstick."

"SANS, Stop!" Frisk fell on the floor, clutching her gut.

Undyne started laughing as well. Rocky looked around uncomfortably.

"As for food… it just goes somewhere. I dunno. Oh, and thanks for the snickers." Magic snickers.

Rocky stepped back.

"I… I've had… none…"

"Puns." Sans chuckled.

Frisk had finally regained her composure, panting.

" _thatoneasshole:Papyrus, your meatballs suck. Sans, you're a d***. Frisk, stop cowering over sans, and grow a pair. Alphys, undyne likes you. Undyne, alphys roleplays as you. Dogamy, go to hell with sans and cutie the kitten. Mettaton, I would totally kiss a ghost, but unfortunatly, i have smth called "a body" Rocky, smoke some doggy bones. Toriel, you need a life."_

Sans's eye flared to life.

He exchanged a glance with Frisk.

They didn't read it out loud.

It was never mentioned again.

"Well… um, that's all the time we have! Next time we'll finish the rest of the questions, so please… don't be hurt if it wasn't in this chapter!"

"Oh, and try to keep it down to three questions per chapter. Please. So we can try to limit this issue in the future." Sans added.

"Well, see you next time!"

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't have time to do all the questions. But school has been rough, as well as depression. Lots of tests :/**

 **Anyways, like Frisk said, don't feel left out, it will be covered next chapter, I promise!**

 **Have a nice day, and remember to go over to Howlingtale every once and awhile! Everyone is going to crowd this and forget about it XD lol.**

 **From the wolf in the mountains,**

 **Comycat~**


	3. I'm sorry

**Sorry guys. Bad news.**

 **I'm going to have to cancel Ask Howlingtale.**

 **It's because it goes against the guidelines. I could get reported (if I haven't already) and get banned, or just have the story taken down.**

 **Believe me, I'm also very, very upset. I don't think that this is right. But rules are rules and they have to be followed.**

 **The only way to keep this going is if everyone made an account and did it via**

 **PM. But that would be an absolute hassle, for both you guys and me.**

 **I will work on moving it to Deviantart. However, it probably won't be done until after Christmas.**

 **I truly am sorry, especially to those who didn't get their questions in. I feel so bad** **Don't give up completely, I may find a way to fix it.**

 **Funny how this gets the shot when there are so many other "interactive" stories out there.**


End file.
